The hippie revelation
by Maih
Summary: Después de llevar su relación a un plano intensamente físico, Sheldon se encuentra en una situación desconcertante, sin saber con exactitud qué tanto ha cambiado; por otro lado, quizá Amy no esté pasando por una situación mejor que su novio. M en futuros capítulos / SECUELA DE "LA LIBERACIÓN DE LA INTOXICACIÓN" Recomendable leer primero. Se agradecen todos los comentarios.
1. Chapter 1

**The hippie revelation.**

Secuela de "La liberación de la Intoxicación."

¿Necesito decir más?

*Broma* :)

Recomendable leerla antes.

Sumary: Después de llevar su relación a un plano intensamente físico, Sheldon se encuentra en una situación desconcertante, sin saber con exactitud qué tanto ha cambiado; por otro lado, quizá Amy no esté pasando por una situación mejor que su novio.

**DISCLAIMER**: Ni la serie, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady, Warner Bros. y CBS.

**The hippie revelation.**

**Capitulo 1**.

Después de cruzar la puerta del edificio, subir lentamente las escaleras, llegar al pasillo del cuarto piso, entrar al apartamento y sentarse en el sofá esperando que la perfección de su lugar le calmara, se percató de que su mente estaba en blanco.

Vacía.

Bueno, casi vacía.

Algo… alguien, daba vueltas lentamente en su cabeza.

Escuchó entonces la perilla moviéndose y acto seguido la imagen de un sonriente Leonard cruzó el marco de la puerta. Él se detuvo en seco apenas en la entrada del apartamento, y su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una expresión entre confundida y analítica mientras lo observaba con cierto cínico detenimiento. En ese momento Sheldon supo que Leonard no había dormido en casa, asumió que estuvo con Penny y que ignoraba que hacia escasos minutos que él también acababa de llegar; al instante fue consciente de que su habitus exterior había captado la atención de su compañero, y que muy probablemente estaba sacando conclusiones sobre porque aun vestía la ropa que usó la noche anterior, el físico teórico no lo sabía con certeza pero era bastante probable que tuviera un aspecto deplorable. Ojeras profundas, conjuntivas irritadas, el cabello desarreglado; labios secos, globos oculares hundidos, haciendo evidente su estado de deshidratación. Seguramente la expresión desconcertada de su rostro no había desaparecido, quizá lucia peor que cuando se vio en el espejo del baño Amy.

_Amy…_

_Cielos…. Amy…._

De pronto la piel de su rostro estaba experimentando una súbita vasodilatación, sintió el calor que el acumulo de sangre estaba causando en sus mejillas. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Leonard, quien ahora le dedicaba una sonrisa tonta y amplia, mientas sus ojos se hacían pequeños dedicándole una mirada de complicidad. Desvió la mirada y sus ojos divagaron sin enfocarse en un punto fijo tratando de evitar a toda costa el contacto visual.

-"_Leonard lo sabe…_" – pensó con cierta preocupación.

Lo que cabría esperar era que a continuación fuera bombardeado con toda clase de preguntas de índole privada, cuestiones sentimentales y otras tantas tonterías con las que no le gustaba lidiar. Una de las muchas cosas que le molestaba era verse sujeto a interrogatorios incomodos. Aunque quizá lo mayormente incomodo de este en especial era que él no tenía todas las respuestas. Sabía que estaban en algún lugar de su ahora confundida mente, y que por alguna extraña razón se negaban a mostrarse, pero de momento no estaba disponible para responder preguntas personales.

-"Buenos días, Sheldon…."- dijo de pronto sacándolo de sus complicados pensamientos y sin esperar respuesta desapareció por el pasillo aun llevando esa desagradable sonrisa en su rostro.

Tuvo que parpadear con incredulidad ante lo que acaba de presenciar. Nada de preguntas, nada de insinuaciones, nada en absoluto tocante al tema. Era desconcertante pero tranquilizador a la vez. Quizá había malinterpretado su expresión facial, quizá Leonard aún estaba ebrio y no lograba integrar adecuadamente lo que pasaba en su entorno, o quizá la graduación de sus lentes comenzaba a ser insuficiente; quizá esta vez realmente había sido reemplazado por una réplica crecida en una vaina… quizá…. Bueno, realmente no importaba. El punto era que la espantosa confrontación que temía no se había presentado y eso era sencillamente fantástico.

Ahora la cuestión inmediata a resolver era mucho más delicada e importante: El acuerdo de relación.

Sus ojos se abrieron con una mezcla de sorpresa y espanto, ante la idea de establecer una "Noche de coito".

_Oh Dios…_

* * *

-"¿Adivina quién ha ganado una apuesta?"

-"….No me jodas….."- Después de una prolongada pausa la voz de Howard a través del teléfono sonaba profunda, fúnebre y sorprendida; continúo con toda la velocidad que su incredulidad le permitió – "¿Estas… completamente seguro,….. Leonard?"

-"Bueno…. No puedo decir que estuve presente…. Pero creo que tengo indicios suficientes para afirmar que yo estaba en lo correcto…"- había un inconfundible jubilo en sus palabras, Wolowitz casi podía verlo sonriendo ampliamente mientras hacía todas esas increíbles y alarmantes declaraciones.

-"Espera un momento, no pienso pagar la apuesta hasta que no esté confirmado…"

-"De acuerdo, Howard…"- sin dejar de sonreír el Dr. Hofstadter agregó –"no creo que sea una buena idea preguntarle a Sheldon directamente a menos que quieras pasar días soportando su mal humor, pero creo que Penny podría ayudarnos…. "

-" Claro …..Seguramente a esta hora Amy ya habrá ahondado en detalles con ella, tienes que preguntarle…. No… espera, le preguntaremos juntos Raj, tu y yo…."

-"Está bien, los espero en treinta minutos…"- rápidamente con tono burlesco le dijo – "Pero no olvides traer tu figura de la princesa Lea, y dile a Koothrappali que traiga su ediciones de colección también… "

* * *

-"Ok, déjame ver si entendí: Ustedes quieren que le pregunte a Amy si tuvo sexo con Sheldon, solo para poder decir quien de ustedes ganó la apuesta, ¿cierto?"

-"Sí, ehm… bueno… básicamente esa es la idea…" – le respondió a su novia con la inseguridad que le caracterizaba mientras a sus espaldas Raj sonreía asintiendo enérgicamente y mostrando ambos pulgares en señal de aprobación.

-"No tiene que ser algo tan directo, podrías intentar que sea completamente casual, quizá decirle algo como:"- Howard hizo una pausa aclarando su garganta y comenzando a imitarla con voz falsa y chillona-"_'Ey Ames, ¿Qué hay? ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ha pasado algo nuevo desde que dejaste la cena? ¿Algún descubrimiento? ¿Algún premio? ¿Hiciste el amor con Sheldon?'_" - terminó la imitación con una sonrisa cínica.

-" Ustedes chicos son increíbles y repugnantes, en especial tú Howard "- la rubia sonaba molesta y decepcionada -"¿Cómo se les ocurre que voy a hacer una cosa así, Amy es mi amiga, no voy a presionarla para que me cuente nada, y si por cualquier razón ella decidiera compartir algo conmigo tengan por seguro que lo último que haría sería decírselo a ustedes "

Inmediatamente Raj se acercó a Wolowitz y cubriéndose la boca con la mano le murmuro algo en el oído.

-"Oh, es verdad…"- continuo el ingeniero sin prestar atención a la indignación de la chica - "Dime Penny: ¿Qué no fue eso exactamente lo que hiciste cuando ese par decidió probar la Teoría de Meme?"- levantó las cejas inquisitivamente en señal de victoria.

-"Ok, eso fue diferente, tuve la corazonada de que algo no iba bien y solo colaboré para saber qué tan crédulos eran ustedes…"- se defendió la camarera.

-"¿En serio?, ¿Sabes lo que es la Teoría del Meme?"

-"Escucha Leonard, ese no es el punto "- levanto su mano y la movió en el aire como si tratara de disipar el asunto – "la cuestión aquí es que ustedes se están comportando como unos idotas, Sheldon es su amigo, deberían de apoyarlo en un momento difícil como este….."-

-"Oh vamos Penny…. Quizá ni siquiera noto lo que estaba pasando, después de todo no es la gran cosa la primera relación sexual…"

-"Deberías hablar por ti, escuché de tu asunto con tu prima segunda" – Howard abrió los ojos sorprendido después de recibir la mirada acusadora de la actriz y entones bajó la vista un tanto apenado –" Y deben recordar que estamos hablando de Sheldon y Amy, solo imaginen el resultado de tener a dos vírgenes de treinta años teniendo sexo por primera vez, no es cualquier cosa, y si le agregamos la tremendamente peculiar personalidad de ambos, sobretodo de él, los resultados no deben ser gratos…"- los tres científicos analizaron en silencio las palabras de Penny, llegando a la conclusión de que tenía razón – " ¿Dónde lo viste por última vez?"

-"Bueno… lo salude en la mañana, y después escuche que se encerraba en su habitación… no ha salido desde entonces…"

Su novia le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación.

-"Dios mío… ¿Y te dices su amigo? Iré a ver como esta…."

Salió de su departamento con dirección al 4B, dejando a los chicos en un apenado silencio, mirándose unos a otros con algo que casi podría definirse como arrepentimiento.

* * *

-"Oh, hola sweetie…"- ella no se molestó en tocar la puerta y al abrirla encontró a Sheldon sentado frente a su laptop en un concentrado silencio, observando la pantalla como si el secreto más grade del universo estuviera ahí.

-"Hola, Penny…" – dijo sin mucho ánimo mirándola un brevísimo instante para después regresar su atención a la computadora.

-"Ehhh …. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

-"Si con bien te refieres a estar confundido con cuestiones puramente interpersonales, y presionado hasta el tormento por tener que cumplir con ciertas reglas autoimpuestas… entonces la respuesta es: sí, estoy bien, más que bien"- habló rápidamente sin detenerse a mirarla y después un tanto a la defensiva preguntó – "¿Eres un agente encubierto?"

-"¿Qué?"- Arrugó la frente sin estar segura de a qué se refería su extraño a amigo.

-"Un agente encubierto, una persona generalmente relacionada con el ámbito militar, que se dedica específicamente a llevar acabo misiones en las que su principal objetivo es obtener información, existe la posibilidad de que se vea en la necesidad de entrar en combate por lo cual es importante que tenga ciertas habilidades en el manejo de armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo… "

-"No estoy segura de donde me perdí…" – él seguía en su obstinada observación de lo que sea que estuviera en la pantalla.

-"Escuché a Leonard hablando con Wolowitz"- dijo simplemente, sin intentar voltear a verla.

-"Oh…. "- la rubia captó a que se refería - "Y… ¿crees que ellos me enviaron para hacerte preguntas?" – Por respuesta el físico se cruzó de brazos y levantó los hombros – "De acuerdo Sheldon, mírame, necesitamos hablar…"

-"Ahora soy yo quien no sabe dónde se perdió, aparentemente eso hemos estado haciendo…"

-"Sheldon ponte serio… escucha todo lo que quería era saber si podía ayudarte en algo… y antes de que lo digas, sí, puedo ayudarte yo sé mucho mas de estas cuestiones que tú…" – lo detuvo al ver que se erguía súbitamente en la silla, antes de que él pudiera hacer alguno de sus arrogantes comentarios. – "pero si crees que no te hace falta entonces me voy…"

Ella dio media vuelta despacio y antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta escuchó.

-"Penny, espera…"- al regresar su atención a su amigo notó que él había girado la silla y le miraba un tanto avergonzado –"supongo que… ambos podríamos beneficiarnos… con un intercambio de información…. respecto a…. un tema en particular….."- dijo mientras dirigía su mirada intermitentemente hacia ella y el suelo, y su mano jugaba nerviosamente con el soporte para el brazo de la silla.

Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con suspicacia, realmente este sujeto era increíble, y no en el mejor sentido de la palabra. Suspiro comprendiendo que era lo más parecido a una petición que obtendría de él.

-"¡Ah, qué demonios!" – levantó los brazos en señal de resignación y se dirigió al sillón, sabiendo que esta sería una de las pláticas más extrañas de su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola.

Primero que nada quiero agradecer los reviews. Como aspirante a escritora es muy gratificante recibir buenos comentarios. Es igual de emocionante saber que algunas personas esperaban o deseaban una secuela de mi primer fanfic, es un honor.

Gracias especiales a lyzarien por ser la primera persona que comento en este fic. Y también a la agradable persona que no dejó su nombre (firmó como guest), pero escribió el segundo review, a ambas gracias totales. Como dije es un honor y me siento en verdad halagada.

Por cierto, pido una disculpa porque descubrí algunos errores "de dedo" en el capítulo 1, después de haberlo subido. El más grave fue "la princesa Lea" quien en realidad es "Leia".

Ahora les dejo el cap.

**Capítulo 2.**

En los segundos que tardó la puerta en abrirse se pasó la mano por el cabello intentando no pensar demasiado.

-"Hola, Ames… ¿Que hay?"- de repente se dio cuenta de que no tenía planeado como abordar el tema, y la sorpresa que se llevó al verla la dejó momentáneamente sin palabras. Amy no había cambiado nada, pero lucía ciertamente "diferente", igual pero diferente; y de pronto sintió que la sensación de dejavú se hacía presente.

-"Besty, hola, realmente no esperaba que fueras tú…"- dijo la doctora antes de que Penny pudiera unir algunos puntos en su mente. – "Pasa por favor, tendrás que disculparme por el desorden he estado ocupada con una pequeña investigación la mayor parte del día."

La actriz entró despreocupadamente y entonces realizó una vista panorámica de todo el departamento, se detuvo en seco al notar una considerable cantidad de cosas, extrañas cosas que no se encontraban ahí la última vez que visito dicho lugar. Amy hizo un ademan invitándola a sentarse, y ella accedió con un tanto de recelo, mientras le observaba tomar una pila de libros y llevarla hacia una mesa del otro lado de la sala.

-"Así que….. ¿fuiste de compras?" – preguntó tratando de medir el terreno y la forma de abordar el tema que a ella le interesaba.

-"Oh, sí, fui a comprar un libro sobre el impacto que tiene una descarga excesiva y rápida de oxitocina en la modulación y/o alteración de las sinapsis y liberación de neurotransmisores en la corteza frontal y por ende en el comportamiento "

-"Ahm… Honey, eso suena genial, pero quizá debas simplificarlo..." –sonrío levemente en señal de disculpa.

-"Esta simplificado"- declaró como si fuera obvio y después continuo con naturalidad -"Como sea, estaba en la librería y un tema se ligó con otro y al final me vi empujando un carrito repleto de libros…."

-"¿Y en que parte de la librería conseguiste todo lo demás?" – apuntó uno, dos, tres objetos y después girando la muñeca señaló con su índice la sala entera.

-"Oh, eso es debido a que la mayoría de los libros recién adquiridos son sobre temas que me parecen prácticos e interesantes y que por diferentes cuestiones no había podido realizar" – se acercó a la cocina donde se encontraban dos grandes contenedores perforados – "por ejemplo, estos son dos composteros, la diferencia es que uno esta específicamente diseñado para la fabricación de composta a base de materia orgánica llámese restos alimenticios, el otro lleva acabo la fabricación mediante excremento de perro "

-"¡Amy! ¡¿Para qué rayos quieres algo así?!" – la idea realmente le parecía asquerosa.

-"¿No es obvio? La utilización simultanea de ambas técnicas permitirá determinar cuál proceso es más efectivo en cuanto a costo, tiempo, calidad del material orgánico y menor producción de olores putrefactos, proporcionando así un veredicto sobre cual proceso de compostaje es mejor…"-

-"Ok, dejemos el fertilizante en paz"

-"No es fertilizante, es composta, materia orgánica rica en nutrientes que se produce para tener un sustrato cuantificablemente mejorado para la jardinería…"

-"De acuerdo, está bien, entiendo…"- era mejor rendirse –"Pero…¿qué tiene que ver eso hámsters?"

-"Nuevamente tu apreciación es errónea, Besty"- Amy levantó un dedo -"son cobayos, parientes cercanos a los hámsters salvo por el tamaño, generalmente son más grandes, carecen de extremidad caudal …'cola'"-hizo un pausa y corrigió al ver nuevamente la expresión confundida de Penny, para después continuar en el mismo tono nerd – " estos no han alcanzado su máximo desarrollo, son apenas unos preadolescentes, ¿sabías que después de los monos, los roedores son uno de los seres más similares a los seres humanos?, tenemos casi el mismo número de genes, sin mencionar la similitud de nuestro ADN…"

-"Amy…. ¿Por qué tienes hámsters gigantes?" – preguntó un tanto desesperada.

-"Bueno… forman parte de un proyecto personal de investigación…."

-"¿De qué se trata?"- mostró un súbito aunque ligero interés.

-"Estos cobayos, hembra y macho, como te comenté son el equivalente en los humanos a preadolescentes…."

-"¿Y?"

-"Eso significa que están por alcanzar la activación gonadal, no tienes una idea de lo increíblemente rápido que se desarrollan estos roedores, los machos alcanzan la madurez sexual a los tres meses y las hembras a los dos , fue una verdadera proeza conseguir una pareja que no haya tenido actividad reproductiva anteriormente…. "

-"Así que….¿Son vírgenes?" – preguntó con cautela, la neurobióloga asintió- "¿Para que quieres …. Oh " – repentinamente la comprensión brilló en su mente- "Creo que ya sé a dónde va esto, y creo que eso me lleva a la razón por la que vine a verte" –se aclaró la garganta -" escucha Ames, hablé con Sheldon"- hizo una pausa esperando ver la reacción que provocarían sus palabras, Amy solo se mantuvo a la expectativa -"normalmente no interferiría en su relación, pero sentí que él necesitaba apoyo emocional, y por lo visto creo que tú también…"- no pudo evitar mirar de reojo la tabla de surf, la ballesta y los paneles solares y sentir que la preocupación por su amiga aumentaba.

-"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?" – se animó a cuestionarle después de unos segundos, con un tono alarmantemente calmo.

-"Ehm… pues realmente nada….. que yo pudiera entender, tu sabes Ames, como es él, y su extraña forma de decir las cosas…" – notó que la doctora fijaba la vista en un punto indefinido concentrándose quizá en algún pensamiento, a Penny desde luego no le gustaba que su amiga sufriera así que con algo más de decisión se apresuró a decir – "¡Ey! Mírame, no es por él por quien estoy aquí, es por ti, así que ¿Cómo estás?"

-"Realmente no lo sé, es algo difícil de precisar…"

-"Oh Amy…" – sintió algo de pena por ella.

-"Es decir gasté una buena parte de mis ahorros en todos estos libros y objetos…." – era como si de repente la neurobióloga hubiera activado el "modo evasivo".

-"¿Qué?"

-"Sí, solo mira a tu alrededor, ¡que desastre! No hay suficiente espacio para mis adquisiciones aquí, será necesario buscar un nuevo apartamento, ¿Podrías recomendarme algún agente inmobiliario?"

-"Es oficial: Estoy asustada " – Amy la miró con desconcierto –" y preocupada, Ames, habló de ti y de Sheldon, y … sobre… la reciente….. ehm…. evolución de su relación"

-"Oh….. de acuerdo…aun no me has dicho que fue lo que hablaste con Sheldon….."

-"Te aseguró que no sé de qué exactamente fue lo que hablé con Sheldon, esa ha sido la conversación más desquiciante que he tenido" – hizo una pausa y casi entre dientes agregó –"aunque ésta está demostrando que podría ser capaz de quitarle el puesto…."

Amy se mantuvo meditante por unos segundos que a Penny le parecieron interminables, si había una forma de hacer que el tema fluyera de forma natural, ella definitivamente no la sabía y no tenía idea de cómo averiguarlo. De repente la neurobióloga se levantó con algo de prisa.

-"Creo que no te he ofrecido nada de beber…" – hizo el intento de dirigirse a la cocina pero Penny la retuvo por el brazo.

-"Oh, vamos Amy… ¿Estas arrepentida?" – soltó la pregunta de una vez.

-"No….." – dijo simplemente después de unos segundos sin levantar la vista; algo le decía a Penny que finalmente estaban en la misma sintonía con respecto al tema.

-"¿Tan….mal estuvo?" – preguntó despacio, era tarde para detenerse o limitarse ahora que había llegado al punto deseado.

-"No, no…. No es eso" – en esta ocasión Penny notó un leve, casi imperceptible sonrojo.

-"Entonces…. ¿Qué es?"

-"Es complicado…."

-"Con ustedes dos chicos, cualquier cosa y con esto quiero decir TODO, es complicado, pero afortunadamente me las arreglo lidiando con eso…." – le dedicó una sonrisa empática que Amy sintió muy autentica y tranquilizadora, sonrió también – "Así que… ¿vas a decirme de que se trata todo este ataque de compras y que tiene que ver con tu relación con Sheldon?"

-"Bueno, creo que estoy experimentando una mezcla de comportamientos patológicos, entre lo que se conoce como Síndrome de Diógenes y la oniomanía… acumulación y compras compulsivas"- aclaró ambos términos - " esta mañana después de que Sheldon se marchara empecé a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de salir a las tiendas, traté de mantenerme centrada y concluí que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a la librería y conseguir textos científicos que me ayudaran a esclarecer la razón de mi comportamiento, tenía la sospecha de que la oxitocina jugaba un papel fundamental…"

-"Oh sí, creo que habías mencionado esa cosa antes… por cierto, ¿qué es?"

-"Es una hormona que se libera durante el orgasmo…"

-"Oh… vaya…. Amy, chica suertuda…. " – a la inicial expresión de sorpresa le siguió una mirada picara y complacida.

Amy sonrío brevísimamente en un gesto que pareció más obligado que sincero y de inmediato volvió a su expresión seria. Y entonces Penny inconscientemente analizó a su amiga, lucía indudablemente diferente, con una postura más erguida, las facciones de alguna forma remarcadas, algunos mechones de cabello colocados detrás de sus oídos; el cabello… no desarreglado en sí, simplemente en un especie de arreglo no tan arreglado como de costumbre, que denotaba cierta rebelde libertad, su mirada profunda y un tanto indescifrable; la actitud propiamente dicha era lo más importante, Amy lucía mas madura.

-"_Supongo que eso es lo que el sexo y las sustancias 'cerebrosas', le hacen al cuerpo … oh sí, chica afortunada…"_- pensó y sonrío.

-"Como te decía"- la voz de Amy la regresó a la realidad – "creo que todos esos neurotransmisores y todo el estrés liberado, están afectando mi corteza prefrontral, alterando de esa manera mi comportamiento… por otro lado, no estoy segura de si la acumulación se debe a que intento llenar con cosas el vacío emocional de mi himen perdido…es algo que considero que podría definirse como 'síndrome luto postcoital'…."

-"_Quizá no ha cambiado del todo_"- la idea llegó a su mente, mientras hacia una mueca que denotaba su incomodidad por la extraña forma de expresión de la científica –"Amy, escucha, estoy muy feliz por ti, es genial que al fin hayan avanzado con esta cosa rara de su noviazgo, no me malinterpretes si funciona para ustedes por mi está bien; pero sweetie, realmente tener sexo no es algo por lo que tengas que sufrir, ni atormentarte ni sentirte culpable, es solo una forma de expresarse y expresar lo que sientes… "- se detuvo un instante como eligiendo las palabras que iba a usar – "Puedo decirte que casi los envidio, porque esperar el momento y la persona adecuada no es fácil, pero vale la pena por el amor y estar enamorados y todas esa clase de cosas… "

-"¿Enamorados?" – la expresión confundida de Amy decía muchas cosas.

-"Sí, claro, enamorados….oh…" – se dio cuenta de que quizá estaba hablando más de la cuenta.

-"¿Sheldon dijo eso?"

-"Ehmm… bueno, tu sabes…. No lo negó… " – dijo riendo nerviosamente – "Creo que es un comienzo…¿No?" – le dedico una sonrisa amplia deseando no haber cometido una indiscreción, Amy solo asintió débilmente quedándose dubitativa por un momento.

Alguien tocando la puerta interrumpió el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

-"Oh, yo voy, debe ser Bernadette…." – se sintió aliviada, había sido salvada por la campana – _"¡Gracias a Dios!"_ – pensó.

* * *

Al escucharlos entrar, giro su silla y les observó detenidamente con el ceño fruncido. Se conocían desde hace tanto tiempo que no hacía falta decir una palabra. Sheldon estaba molesto, bastante molesto. La tercia de científicos mostró una amplia sonrisa entre apenada y ridícula, cuyo tamaño aumentaba proporcionalmente a la profundidad del entrecejo del Dr. Cooper. Esto no pintaba para nada bien. Al ver sonreír no cambiaba la expresión enojada de Sheldon decidieron dejar la máscara y hablar de frente.

-"¿Por qué estas molesto, Sheldon? Si no querías que supiéramos sobre tus… intenciones ¿para qué nos pediste los condones?"

-"Howard tiene razón, además te di uno de mis condones de edición especial, ya no se comercializan como esos; creo que eso me vale estar disculpado… aunque no sé qué fue lo que hice mal… "

-"Sí, buddy…. "- Leonard trató de sonar relajado y amistoso – "Todo está bien, tienes nuestro apoyo…. "

Sheldon no cambio ni un ápice la forma en la que los veía.

-"Si creyera en la suerte les diría que son inmensamente afortunados de que yo haya omitido especificar una sanción por un comportamiento…. inadecuado…. De haberlo hecho les aseguro que sería algo mucho más severo que el strike…." – cerró de golpe la laptop, se puso de pie y llevando la maquina consigo se dirigió a su habitación, de repente cerró los ojos evocando la técnica de kolinahr tratando de suprimir su enojo, dio media vuelta y en un tono frio e imperativo les dijo – "No molesten a Amy" – sin más se giró de nuevo y continuó caminando hasta desaparecer por el pasillo.

-"Creo que ahora si lo hemos perdido…"

Raj y Leonard simplemente se mantuvieron en silencio, con una expresión intrigada, mientras trataban de entender que había pasado.


	3. Chapter 3

Nuevamente, antes que nada deseo agradecer los comentarios, principalmente porque a algunas personas no me es posible responderles debido a que dejan el review como invitado. Así que muchas gracias a Daniela, y si, "larga vida al Shamy"; a Guest número 2: debo decirte que "canon" es un adjetivo increíble, muchas gracias; y que bueno que pudiste seguir la recomendación biancacarrillo507 (por alguna razón el editor no me deja poner tu nombre con puntos) y gracias por tus palabras. A todos los lectores anónimos que siguen la historia mi agradecimiento completo y extremo, reciban un abrazo.

Maih.

**Sumary**: Después de llevar su relación a un plano intensamente físico, Sheldon se encuentra en una situación desconcertante, sin saber con exactitud qué tanto ha cambiado; por otro lado, quizá Amy no esté pasando por una situación mejor que su novio.

**DISCLAIMER**: Ni la serie, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady, Warner Bros. y CBS.

**Capitulo 3.**

Después de sentarse en el sofá vio como Sheldon dejaba su escritorio y se acomodaba en su lugar. Parecía que le estaba dando cierta dificultad encontrar la postura adecuada, se frotó ansiosamente las manos contra las rodillas, se tocó la nuca, después el oído, y seguidamente el cuello con la diestra y finalmente resolvió cruzar ambos brazos, espero unos segundos.

-"¿Y bien?" – dijo con algo de impaciencia.

-" ' ¿Y bien? '…" - repitió la rubia con extrañeza.

-"Sí, '¿Y bien?' "- insistió el físico.

-"¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?"

-"Bueno, este asunto de charlar fue tu idea, así que asumo que la conversación la inicias tú. Estoy esperando que lo hagas "- la miró expectante y al ver que su vecina no comenzaba, presionó un poco más –"adelante…"

-"Mira Sheldon, esto no se trata de mí, sino de ti…"

-"Acordamos que sería un intercambio de información…" – le "recordó" en tono acusador levantando el índice de su mano izquierda.

-"¿Qué? yo no acorde nada de eso, fuiste tú quien lo dijo…." – de repente se vio interrumpida por Sheldon.

-"Y tu no tuviste objeción, por lo cual se concluye que fue de mutuo acuerdo…" – Penny hizo un gesto de fastidio al tiempo que se golpeaba los muslos con las palmas, Sheldon parpadeó como si comprendiera algo de repente, la expresión de terror se hizo presente en su rostro, pareció meditar por apenas unas centésimas de segundo y soltando sus brazos, en un tono inusualmente serio -"Tengo problemas Penny…"

-"¿Cuál es el problema, Sheldon?" - a pesar de que hacía unos momentos estaba a punto de irse, su expresión se relajó y lucia realmente interesada – " todo este asunto es sobre ti y Amy, ¿cierto?"

Sheldon se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-"Realmente no sé qué quieres que te diga, lo único que sé es que ustedes dos salieron del salón para no regresar y el asunto ese de la apuesta…si tú no me dices que está sucediendo será muy difícil que pueda ayudarte…"

-"Fue Leonard…." – dijo con aire ausente.

-"¿Qué?" –frunció el ceño sin entender.

-"¿Sabías que la edad media, es un periodo de tiempo que abarca del siglo V al XV?"- Penny le miraba con una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad, sin embargo él continuo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo -" esta época se caracterizó fundamentalmente por un estancamiento en el ámbito del conocimiento científico, por lo que una de las más marcadas tendencias de aquellos tiempos fue la explicación de los fenómenos no comprendidos usando conceptos místicos o sobrenaturales; lo que derivaba en la creencia de la brujería y como consecuencia a la práctica de la misma "

-"Sheldon… ¿Qué rayos tiene que ver eso con nosotros?"

-"Bueno, primero te estoy obsequiando una invaluable reseña histórica…. De nada" – poniendo las palmas hacia arriba hizo el gesto característico, la actriz rodó los ojos –" y segundo, era necesaria dicha introducción para decirte que si, hipotéticamente tuviéramos una máquina del tiempo y por alguna razón decidiéramos viajar, todo el grupo, a un año determinado de la Edad Media, y los habitantes de ese entonces nos tomaran presos por nuestro extraño aspecto acusándonos de hechiceros y practicantes de magia negra, y por consecuencia, como castigo nos encerraran en el calabazo junto con otros acusados de brujería; sería entonces bastante probable que alguna de esas mujeres, vestida de harapos, con la piel seca, fea, llena de interminables arrugas, y con alguna alteración psiquiátrica que le hace creer que posee poderes sobrenaturales, se acercara a nosotros y nos ofreciera como trato sacarnos de ese horrible lugar a cambio de entregarle en sacrificio la sangre completa de dos vírgenes, entonces… la verdad es que no representaría para ustedes ninguna ventaja que Amy y yo estuviéramos ahí…." – la amenaza de un tic apareció en el rostro del Dr. Cooper.

El silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos en los que la rubia trataba de repasar en su mente lo que acababa de escuchar, era una historia torcida, casi enferma y sin sentido, pero lo más importante era la inesperada frase final; Sheldon parecía incomodo después de la declaración, y ante la mirada de escrutinio de su amiga no pudo evitar sonrojarse…

-"Oh por Dios…" – después de comprender a lo que se refería el asombro fue lo que llenó por completo el rostro de Penny-"Me estás diciendo que…."

-"Que fue Leonard quien ganó la apuesta…" - la interrumpió abruptamente, como si fuera evidente la conclusión.

La actriz tuvo que pensar lo que haría a continuación. Quizá no había sido tan buena idea forzar esta conversación. Sabía de sobra que Sheldon auténticamente podía llegar a ser el tipo más extraño, obsesivo, y desquiciante que existe en el mundo. Siempre con sus manías, su elaborada y complicada (para ella) forma de hablar, su ego desmedido, su susceptibilidad; sin embargo también era consciente de la total falta de maldad que el físico tenia, y en más de una ocasión había sido testigo de que en algunas muy contadas situaciones, se tomaba un descanso de ser el mismo y lo que quedaba era un sujeto que podría calificarse como un buen amigo. Decidió que no lo forzaría a hablar, pero esa decisión traía consigo otro problema, porque ¿Cómo se puede hablar libremente de sexualidad con un hombre de treinta años, que no puede ni siquiera declarar de una forma normal que tuvo relaciones con su novia? Al parecer necesitaría más que sus habilidades de actuación para resolver este conflicto.

Suspiró. Miró a su amigo que continuaba observándola con cierto recelo; cerró los ojos, los abrió despacio, comprendiendo que esta sería una de esas raras pláticas donde habría que usar palabras "equivalentes" para decir las cosas sin decirlas; y se preparó para entrar al "juego de Sheldon".

-"Ok, sweetie, dijiste que estabas atormentado, ¿Qué es lo que te molesta de que Leonard haya ganado la apuesta?" –dijo despacio con una entonación marcada, puntualizando con las manos como si le explicara a un niño pequeño.

-"En nada "- respondió sorprendido y escandalizado como si fuera lo último que hubiera esperado escuchar- "nada en absoluto, la apuesta y Leonard son irrelevantes en mi actual situación…Penny, ¿Podrías por favor poner atención?" – ella no lo podía creer, sintió la frustración y el enojo crecer en su interior, le dedico una mirada asesina y él no se molestó en aparentar que lo había notado. – "De lo que estamos hablando es que mi relación con Amy ha cambiado, y no estoy seguro de cómo proceder, puedo decir en base a la observación que posees vasta experiencia en lo que se refiere a cambios en el estatus de la relación que estableces con personas del genero opuesto…."

-"¿Lo que quieres decir es que he tenido mucho sexo?" – preguntó con aire irónico, pretendiendo hacer evidente lo molesto que le era dicha declaración.

-"Sí, así es… " – hizo una pausa viendo el descontento en el rostro de Penny y antes de que ella se quejará, continuo – "pero más que lo referente al acto, lo que concierne a mi preocupación es como proceder posterior a él, es decir ¿fue fácil interactuar con tu primera pareja sexual después del coito?"

-"Estas completamente loco si crees que voy a responderte preguntas sobre mi primera vez…"

-"No, no lo estoy, mi madre me hizo pruebas"-notó vagamente la molestia de la rubia y replanteó la interrogante -"pero está bien, entonces cambiaré la pregunta: ¿cómo es que decides la periodicidad de la actividad coital posterior al primer encuentro sexual?"- hizo un último intento al notar que la ira parecía crecer en Penny - "si te cuestiono sobre la forma de elegir la postura copulativa, ¿también sería inapropiado?"

-"Ok, detente…"- le detuvo con desesperación – "no voy a responder ninguna de tus pre…" – abochornada y molesta le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados apuntándole como si lo reprendiera, hasta que se percató de algo que lo incomodo de las preguntas no le habían dejado comprender, entonces detuvo el regaño, abrió los ojos mientras su mandíbula prácticamente se caía por la súbita sorpresa – "espera un momento… ¡¿estás diciendo que quieres dormir de nuevo con Amy?!"

-"No…." – dijo sencillamente aunque Penny juraría que algo brillo en sus ojos –"lo que estoy haciendo es preguntarte sobre tu protocolo postcoital…."

-"Eres increíble…."- el sarcasmo rebosaba en sus palabras.

-"Lo sé…" – como de costumbre no parecía haber captado el mensaje.

-"¡En el mal sentido, Sheldon! Por el amor de Dios… " – se lamentó de su decisión de quedarse y súbitamente una idea llegó a su mente – "y… ¿Cómo esta Amy?" – dijo de pronto.

-"¿Me preguntas sobre el estado actual de Amy?" – respondió con una pregunta en su acostumbrado tono obsesivo.

-"Por supuesto…."

-"No estoy seguro de cómo responder eso…"- el viejo Sheldon volvía.

-"¿Por qué rayos no?"

-"Bueno, en la mayoría de los aparatos y sistemas del organismo reina una tendencia al equilibrio y la equivalencia, en la membrana de cada célula existe una proteína llamada Sodio/potasio-ATPasa, su función principal es regular el potencial de membrana tanto intra como extra celular, mediante el transporte activo de cationes….iones con carga" – aclaró.

-"Voy a perder la paciencia…" – pronuncio casi arrastrando las palabras.

-"Lo que intento decirte con esta explícita y excelsa ejemplificación, es que si entra sodio, sale potasio, y viceversa; es decir hay un equilibrio… de igual manera, aplicando este concepto a nuestra charla, es necesario mantener la equivalencia, es decir: tu respondes mis preguntas, yo respondo las tuyas…"

-"Al diablo contigo, voy a hablar con Amy, y por tu bien más vale que ella no lo esté pasando mal" – levantándose se dirigió a la puerta sin despedirse siquiera.

-"Jamás le haría daño…." – de pronto el tono serio en la voz de Sheldon regresó, y tuvo la virtud de detener los pasos de Penny, quien se volvió a él mirándolo intensamente -"no hay una razón válida para que eso forme parte de tus preocupaciones, te lo dije antes, yo estoy profundamente encariñado con ella."- en esta ocasión él le sostuvo la mirada, haciendo evidente la honestidad de sus palabras.

Penny no dijo nada más, solo le observó mientras él bajaba la mirada con las mejillas enrojecidas. De pronto la rubia sintió que quizá estaba siendo demasiado ruda con él, y que realmente no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada. Recordó las palabras con las que había regañado a los chicos hacía unos minutos y sintió vergüenza de sí misma, solo un poco. El pobre Sheldon realmente debía de estar pasando por un momento difícil, y viéndolo así manteniéndose en silencio, concentrado, quizá sufriendo en sus adentros, no pudo evitar sentir pena por él.

-"Tengo miedo, Penny" – ella escuchó un leve y cansado suspiro –"No me gustan los cambios, es algo que nunca me ha gustado, ayer en la noche, hoy en la mañana todo parecía claro y definido, pero durante el camino de regreso comencé a pensar, y llegué a la conclusión de que quizá pude haber actuado precipitadamente…"

-"¿La quieres? …. "- en el rostro de Sheldon se formó una expresión como si estuviera a punto de responder pero no dijo nada, ella al ver su gesto dubitativo continuó- "Y no, no estoy hablado de encariñamiento, sino de amor…"- él simplemente se mantuvo en silencio, como si buscara la respuesta a su alrededor en algún lugar de su departamento. Penny notó su renuencia y decidió utilizar un camino alternativo –"Tu eres increíblemente importante para ella, y sé que ella también lo es para ti, desde siempre ha sido así, aun cuando lo negabas completamente y enloquecías ante la mención del 'Shamy'; escucha sweetie, el cambio es necesario cuando hay una razón poderosa para ello, es lo que ustedes los nerd llamarían evolución, la evolución siempre es un avance…"

-"Darwin nos moriría de nuevo si supiera que usamos su teoría para justificar la ansiedad post actividad sexual." – dijo un tanto más en su tono habitual, pero sin que la mirada triste le abandonara por completo.

-"Si, bueno, supongo que nunca se sabe cómo va a terminar algún descubrimiento científico, además seguro que él no era casto y entendería la situación…"-bromeó un poco y después continuo con una seriedad poco característica de ella - "mira, pasar a un plano físico en una relación siempre es un asunto complicado, y estoy segura que para alguien como tu es algo de lo más difícil, y aun así es un avance en ti y en tu dificultad con el contacto humano, tienes la enorme ventaja de que hay alguien que te tolera y que está dispuesta a acompañarte en ese proceso, piensa que no sería algo bueno si decidieras ponerle límites y clausulas a su… nuevo nivel de relación. Creo que te ayudaría mucho dejar de ser tan inteligente y empezar a sentir…."

-"Entonces….¿tu consejo es que me convierta en un hippy?" – preguntó con una total incredulidad.

-"No, sweetie; el sexo es una expresión de amor y confianza, ninguna de esas dos cosas puede encasillarse o controlarse, deben tener una especie de libertad; así que mi consejo es que te preguntes que es lo que quieres, y cuando lo tengas definido dejes que lo que sientes te guie… no hay mucha ciencia en los sentimientos…"

La miró detenidamente analizando cada una de sus palabras, pensando que quizá podría tomar uno o dos puntos importantes de la conversación y ponerlos a prueba, Penny solo se quedó de pie esperando ver su reacción, sentía que al fin Sheldon había captado un poco de las ideas que ella intentaba transmitirle, sus facciones se endurecieron un poco, como si en cuestión de segundos adoptara la edad mental que le correspondía a su edad física; entonces él suspiro de nuevo, entre rendido y resignado. Y su voz parecía un poco más usual cuando declaró:

-"De hecho… existen bastantes estudios que evidencian el origen químico de las emociones, y que toda cuestión sentimental está sustentada en la variac…." – pero se vio interrumpido por su vecina.

-"¿Sheldon?" – dijo con impaciencia.

-"¿Si?"

-"Voy a ver a Amy" – declaró dando media vuelta, sin esperar respuesta, más lista que nunca para salir de ahí.

-"¿Penny?"- ella volvió en rostro sin responder -"Considero que es necesario decirte que me complace haber tenido esta platica….recibe mi agradecimiento…" – Sheldon tenía una sonrisa tímida, quizá apenada, en el rostro; la rubia solo asintió con una sonrisa comprensiva y siguió su camino fuera del departamento.

Repentinamente Penny parpadeó, siendo consciente de que acababa de repasar mentalmente su conversación con la primera mitad del Shamy. Miró de reojo a la otra mitad que se encontraba en el asiento trasero del auto viendo desinteresadamente las calles de Pasadena a través de la ventanilla del auto.

-"Ahm…. Entonces… ¿no hay ningún problema con adelantar la noche de chicas, Amy?" – preguntó con cautela.

-"Si, Amy, ¿No hubieras preferido quedarte para hablar con Sheldon por Skype? " – agregó la pequeña microbióloga.

-"Creo que…"-se tomó si tiempo para responder –"ambos nos beneficiaríamos de tener espacio suficiente para poner en orden nuestras ideas, espacio tanto físico como emocional…"

Ambas rubias intercambiaron una mirada, acordando tácitamente no volver a tocar el tema, después de todo el objetivo de salir, era hacer que Amy se relajara.

* * *

Trabajar en la cama era otra de las cosas que no le gustaba, el aire caliente que salía de su equipo de cómputo portátil le molestaba en los muslos, y la incómoda postura de su espalda recargada en el respaldo de la cama seguramente le causaría una contractura muscular. Ninguna de esas cuestiones era agradable, pero era preferible a permanecer en la sala con sus así llamados "amigos". Realmente no sabía con certeza que era lo que le había molestado… pero estaba molesto, quizá era la forma en la que hacían mofa de un aspecto tan privado de su vida, o quizá solo se molestaba con ellos para evitar verse confrontado con las preguntas.

-"_Oh Dios…_" – pensó con decepción – "_ahora incluso analizó el comportamiento y las emociones humanas, mis emociones_" – suspiró, la plática con Penny y su aún pendiente modificación al Acuerdo de Relación, lo estaban atormentando – " 'volviendo loco' sería un termino más adecuado" – dijo en voz alta – "_Amy, ¿Qué me has hecho?_" – se dijo a si mismo con una leve sonrisa.

El sonido de su celular llamo su atención, en la pantalla brillaba el logo de un mensaje recibido. Era de Amy.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo.

Lamento haberme demorado tanto en esta ocasión, fui presa de un pequeño bloqueo de escritor.

Y bueno agradecer en esta ocasión cuatro reviews es algo sencillamente fantástico… comencé a sentir mareos por la altura que alcanzo mi ego después de notar el número de comentarios que he recibido y que me han hecho sumamente feliz. Athenafrodite: intenté apresurarme pero como digo más arriba me bloqueé un poco; hlnjrqr : me parece genial que hayas podido leer ambas historias; Daniela de nuevo hola (asumo que eres la misma Daniela del cap 2) estoy de acuerdo larga vida al shamy; y por ultimo sicoop, haré lo que pueda para acelerar el ritmo, sweetie.

A todas ustedes mi agradecimiento infinito, recibir comentarios así es algo que me llena de satisfacción y cada uno de sus reviews hacen que seguir escribiendo valga la pena; mi agradecimiento infinito para las cuatro y para todos los que siguen el fic.

Debo decir que la historia le queda uno o dos capítulos. Es algo breve lo sé, pero haré un esfuerzo por prolongarlo lo más que pueda; por cierto:

*Promo time…*

La segunda causa por la que demoré en subir el capítulo cuatro es porque me llegó una idea para un nuevo fic… y será clasificación M desde el primer cap, es una idea … un tanto abstracta, por no decir "rara" de cualquier forma espero contar con su opinión cuando este en línea.

Y hasta aquí, de lo contrario será más larga la "nota de autor" que la historia en sí.

Maih.

**Sumary**: Después de llevar su relación a un plano intensamente físico, Sheldon se encuentra en una situación desconcertante, sin saber con exactitud qué tanto ha cambiado; por otro lado, quizá Amy no esté pasando por una situación mejor que su novio.

**DISCLAIMER**: Ni la serie, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady, Warner Bros. y CBS.

**Capitulo 4.**

Caminaba despacio por el pasillo que llevaba a su apartamento, se encontraba apenas a unos metros de la entrada. Había sido un día difícil de catalogar. Por alguna razón se sentía cansada y agobiada, últimamente ese era un estado de ánimo constante.

El tono de mansaje del celular llamó su atención…

'**¿Estas enojada?' **

'**No.'** Le respondió concretamente. Y con el aparato en la mano siguió su camino.

Estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta cuando el teléfono por segunda ocasión le notificaba haber recibido un texto procedente del mismo remitente.

'**¿Estas intentando evitarme?' **

'**No.'** Tecleó de nuevo y envió sin dar muchas explicaciones.

Suspiró con algo de pesadumbre y comenzó a buscar sus llaves dentro del bolso; se sintió francamente sorprendida cuando bruscamente la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-"Bien. Me alegra saber eso, ya que de lo contrario esta sería una situación bastante incómoda…"- la figura de Sheldon apareció del otro lado, mirándola con un gesto que le pareció tranquilo, quizá demasiado tranquilo para lo acostumbrado en él y para lo poco convencional de la situación; la verdad era que no lo esperaba así que por un momento no supo que decir –"Adelante, estás en tu casa..."- le dijo – " oh… y no intento ser educado, esta es verdaderamente tu casa, aunque sobra que te lo diga…. "

Se dirigieron a la sala movidos por la inercia de la aparentemente casual situación, no llegaron a sentarse, simplemente se quedaron de pie, uno frente al otro y después de segundos de silencio fue la neurobióloga quien habló.

- "Sheldon…. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" –preguntó como reflejo sin poder evitar que el tono de sorpresa acompañara sus palabras.

-"Ehm... bueno, esa es una interesante pregunta, misma que no podría precisar cómo responder…"- hizo un pausa, Amy solo atinó a parpadear esperando la continuación –"veamos…"- comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos –" no has respondido mis mensajes más que con monosílabos; cada una de mis llamadas invariablemente fue dirigida hacia el buzón; has adelantado la 'noche de chicas' de por lo menos cuatro semanas y eso ha impedido nuestra acostumbrada conversación por Skipe, y lo que consideraría que fundamentalmente ha motivado mi proceder es que no hemos estado geográficamente igualados desde el sábado por la mañana….. pudiera concluir en base a los eventos señalados que mi razón de estar aquí deriva de la ligera impresión de que algo extraño está sucediendo, Amy…"

Sheldon se mantuvo expectante sin cambiar su expresión neutral, quizá esperando su respuesta; ella lo observó por unos segundos dándose cuenta de repente, después de escuchar su particular y elaborada forma de análisis, de lo mucho que lo había extrañado; sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó ante la idea de que no lo había visto desde hacía tres días, desde la mañana posterior a su…

La intensidad del tono carmín de sus mejillas aumentó y se extendió por todo su rostro, incluyendo sus pabellones auriculares, bajó la vista apenada sin saber con exactitud el porqué.

El rostro enrojecido de Amy era tan evidente que Sheldon se percató de su estado de inmediato, e increíblemente comprendió que era lo que originaba esa reacción en su novia. Sintió el bastante conocido calor invadiendo libremente su cara y al igual que la Dra. Fowler, se dedicó a estudiar el piso como si algo interesante pudiera ser descubierto ahí.

En este punto ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de cómo proceder, los momentos en los que sus miradas se fijaban en cualquier otro lugar excepto en el rostro del otro, parecieron eternos.

Finalmente Amy suspiró retomando el autocontrol y un poco más segura se aventuró a decir…

-"¿Te parece si tomamos asiento?" – señalo el determinado lugar.

-"No tengo ninguna objeción, un cambio en la postura nos vendría bien… y por cierto… iba a proponer lo mismo…"- al escucharlo parpadeó confundida mientras una fugaz imagen pasaba por su mente al escuchar la palabra "postura" y se vio de pronto preguntándose si la frase incluía algún incipiente juego de palabras.

Sacudió levemente y de forma casi imperceptible la cabeza, como si intentara que el movimiento disipara las ideas evocadas que comenzaban a llenar su mente. No tenía una memoria eidética pero la que poseía se le acercaba demasiado…

-"Lamento no haber estado disponible en los últimos días para nuestra rutina, Sheldon…"- hizo una pausa quizá buscando la forma de sustentar su excusa y al mismo tiempo la manera de hacerla parecer una apropiada disculpa, una que fuera valida y coherente; porque ciertamente en lo referente al torcido arte de mentir, ella no era mejor que su novio –"creo que el trabajo me ha absorbido un poco….." – maldijo mentalmente su poca creatividad justo después de haber terminado la frase….

Recibió la mirada suspicaz del físico, quien ladeó un poco la cabeza intentando llegar a una conclusión. Amy solo guardó silencio.

-"Mientras te esperaba no pude evitar percatarme de que tienes acumulada una variedad de objetos" – explicó mientras ella veía de reojo un determinado punto del apartamento…

-"Podría catalogar tu comentario como un desesperanzador alivio…" – suspiro observando el mismo punto que el Dr. Cooper.

-"¿Qué debo interpretar de eso?" – cuestiono sin entender.

-"Es simple…. "- comenzó a explicar - " Al día de hoy he logrado una disminución tangible en lo referente a la cantidad de cosas que había originalmente adquirido, haber llegado a este punto en la reducción me genera satisfacción; sin embargo el hecho de que para ti sea evidente que aún conservo algunas cosas es un poco decepcionante…"

-"Interesante"- dijo asintiendo levemente en señal de comprensión –" Pero debo decir que, muy contrario a lo esperado, en esta ocasión mi opinión no debe ser considerada como punto de referencia..."- ahora ella era quien arrugaba el ceño sin entender, por lo cual es prosiguió –"veras … tengo una fotografía mental de tu apartamento prácticamente de cada ocasión en que he estado aquí, así que con un análisis comparativo de las imágenes en retrospectiva, soy capaz de notar incluso cuando has cambiado las notas, facturas y mensajes de tu pequeña pizarra de recordatorios… "- señaló la mencionada tabla que colgaba de uno de los pilares cercanos a la cocina.

-"¿En serio?" - preguntó con cierto asombro.

-"Por supuesto, no veo la razón de tu sorpresa, tú conoces todas las habilidades de mi mente" – explicó con simpleza, hizo una pausa y continuo -"sin embargo mi comentario va encaminado a hacer notar que si bien, como mencionas el trabajo te ha absorbido por completo, parece que has tenido tiempo de sobra para realizar compras…. y según lo que acabas de comentar, también para hacer las respectivas devoluciones de los objetos…."

Detuvo sus palabras esperando que ella diera alguna justificación o explicación, pero eso no sucedió. Simplemente mostró una expresión apenada y triste. En este punto Sheldon se encontraba completamente perdido. Había seguido los pasos del algoritmo que el mismo había diseñado al pie de la letra. A pesar de eso se encontraba con un aspecto que no consideró mientras elaboraba su plan: Amy no parecía tener algo que decir. Eso significaba un obstáculo infranqueable para continuar, ya que no es posible inducir y llevar una conversación a un punto deseado, cuando la persona que funge como interlocutor no está dispuesta a hablar.

Siguió observándola en silencio, se preguntó si habría hecho algo que la molestara. Bueno, irrumpir sin permiso en su departamento mientras ella se encontraba ausente ciertamente podía poner a alguien de mal humor, aunque la verdad era que Amy no lucia molesta, quizá ¿triste? ¿decepcionada? ¿frustrada?

_- "…. Oh Dios… ¿Por qué es tan difícil esto? Justo cuando pensaba que estaba dominando la extraña habilidad de leer emociones sucede esto… ¡Oh, rayos!… ahora incluso habló mentalmente con una deidad de dudosa existencia…. ¿Qué más puede salir mal?"- _ se lamentó en su interior, cerró los ojos y suspiró…

- "Lo lamento, Sheldon…" –las palabras de la Dra. Fowler captaron de inmediato la atención del Dr. Cooper.

-"¿Lamentas…. que cosa?" – le cuestionó despacio en un auténtico desconcierto.

- "Creo que realmente te he estado evitando….no intencionalmente, es solo que…" – detuvo sus palabras un tanto confundida, sin saber con exactitud que decir….

-"¿Me mientes de nuevo, Amy?" – lejos de sonar como una acusación, la frase tenia cierto aire de decepción.

-"Como te dije, no es algo intencional…" – tuvo que detenerse de nuevo, realmente las palabras no fluían y la neurobióloga se encontró meditante sobre lo que intentaba expresar -"La verdad es que de nuevo, realmente no sé hacia dónde vamos desde aquí…"

-"Quieres decir… ¿en lo que respecta a nuestra relación…?" – se aventuró a decir, casi seguro de que sabía la respuesta.

-"Así es…." – _'Lo sabía'_ pensó con cierto júbilo al escucharla, aunque no mostró ningún gesto que hiciera evidente su emoción.

-"¿Por qué no?" – preguntó un poco más confiado.

- "Porque….no estoy segura si continuar sea lo mejor…." – dijo con algo de pesadumbre despacio y bajó levemente la vista.

Recibió una mirada de escrutinio por parte de su novio, ella no se animó a decir nada más. Permanecieron apenas un par de minutos en silencio, en los cuales Sheldon analizó sistemáticamente la situación y evaluó la forma menos peligrosa de continuar.

-"Las propiedades eléctricas de los cuerpos se basan primordialmente en su capacidad para atraer o repeler el flujo de electrones…"- comenzó a decir mientras inconscientemente Amy levantaba la vista al escucharlo – "electrón por cierto, significa 'ámbar', mismo material que fuera utilizado por Tales de Mileto en el siglo V antes de la era moderna, de ahí el nombre; y que al frotarlo contra un trozo de lana adquiría la propiedad de atraer algunos objetos de menor peso… " – en la pequeña pausa se percató de que ella lo miraba intrigada, quizá un tanto confundida – "sin embargo el estudio a profundidad de dichos fenómenos no comenzó sino hasta aproximadamente dos mil años después, con los experimentos de William Gilbert, quien era físico como yo, y también médico, es decir que estaba relacionado con la biología como tú…"

- "¿A dónde quieres llegar diciéndome todo eso?" – le interrumpió con algo de impaciencia.

-"Bueno… me hace falta nombrarte a otros científicos a los que se les atribuyen descubrimientos importantes en el estudio de las corrientes eléctricas, como Stephen Gray, Charles Francois de Cisternay Du Fay, obviamente Benjamin Franklin, Charles Augustin de Coulomb, Alessandro Volta, André Marie Ampere, Morse, Michel Faraday, James Prescott Joule, Graham Bell, Alva Edison… entre otros y más recientemente Edwin Howard Armstrong y, Walte Hou..…. "

- "Sheldon tengo una noción bastante amplia en lo que respecta a la historia de la electricidad…" - aseguro puntualmente, aun tratando de comprender como habían llegado a ese tema.

-"Eso lo sé…." – dijo despacio.

-"Así que… ¿tu objetivo es…?" – las cejas de Amy se elevaron con auténtica curiosidad.

El Dr. Cooper hizo un gesto similar levantando las cejas con un dejo de asombro, desvió la vista a la derecha, luego hacia el suelo y después tuvo que fijar su mirada en Amy. Apretó los parpados, metió mucho aire, abrió los ojos y exhaló ruidosamente antes de responder.

-"Somos como electrones, Amy…"- dijo y al hacerlo ella notó repentinamente como sus ojos destellaron de una forma intensa, pulcra e intermitente, era como si una pequeña galaxia repentinamente brillara en la profunda oscuridad de las pupilas de Sheldon, Amy no recordaba haber visto algo así en su vida – "tú y yo somos inexplicablemente parecidos entre nosotros y parecidos a los electrones también, compartimos la misma carga negativa que arbitrariamente se nos ha asignado; tenemos la misma función: podemos hacer cualquier situación positiva o negativa dependiendo de nuestra presencia/ausencia; somos fundamentales para el avance de nuestras respectivas ciencias; nuestra existencia es lo que marcará la diferencia en el futuro de la humanidad… pero lejos de estar enfrentándonos como cargas iguales y como consecuencia de ello repeliéndonos, ambos somos como electrones que viajamos juntos de un cuerpo a otro, potencializándose mutuamente, eso nos fortalece y nos une más; así es como debemos permanecer Amy, juntos…" – dijo solemnemente esperando que la neurobióloga entendiera el profundo significado de sus palabras y de esta forma él no tuviera que decir más.

- "Sheldon…."- fue todo lo que pudo decir, mientras su mente de forma acelerada trataba de repasar y gravar casa frase que había escuchado.

- "Debo reconocer que a pesar de haberte dicho que no sabía con exactitud el porqué de mi presencia en tu apartamento, uno de mis objetivos al venir aquí "- comenzó en un tono un tanto más relajado -"era hacer de tu conocimiento que ha habido algunas modificaciones en el Acuerdo de Relación, esperaba poder discutirlas contigo si había alguna objeción; pero creo que sería más apropiado dejar que leas y analices el contenido… después de lo cual me complacería saber tu opinión… " – alcanzó su clásica mochila y extrajo de ella el cuadernillo mencionado – "mi firma y el sello notarial ya están impresos, deberás disculparme por tomarme dicha libertad…" - buscó su mirada cuando le dejó el documento en las manos.

- "De acuerdo….Sheldon, yo…" – sin poderlo evitar la angustia se instaló en el rostro de Amy, y al notarlo la mirada del doctor se ensombreció.

- "¿Te importaría si, dejamos puntualizado que nuestra relación continúa en los términos originalmente establecidos hasta que evalúes el nuevo Acuerdo?" – preguntó con seriedad.

- "Claro…por mi está bien…" – las cosas estaban sucediendo demasiado rápido y de pronto se sintió un tanto desorientada.

- "Muy bien, entonces creo que es hora de que regrese a casa…."- se levantó y por inercia Amy hizo lo mismo aun con el cuadernillo legal en las manos – "Buenas noches, Amy"- ella levantó el rostro y entonces ocurrió algo que jamás habría imaginado y que al mismo tiempo le trajo en forma automática recuerdos de emociones e imágenes que no hicieron más que acelerar su pulso y elevar su temperatura. Sheldon se había inclinado levemente, lentamente dejando muy poco espacio entre ellos, y entonces contra todo protocolo dejó que sus labios tocarán el rostro de la doctora, dejándole un sencillísimo pero impresionantemente significativo beso en la frente.

Perdida en las emociones no supo que sucedía, se quedó perpleja mientras Sheldon tomaba su bolsa y se dirigía a la puerta, de pronto ella parpadeó volviendo a la realidad.

-"Espera, ¿Qué fue eso, Sheldon?" – se giró rápidamente pidiendo una explicación. A poca distancia de la puerta él detuvo su marcha al escucharla. Volteó hacia su novia con un gesto relajado.

-"Oh… eso… es solo que encontré otro hueco jurídico en el vigente Acuerdo de relación" – le regaló una sonrisa sincera, que fue respondida por un gesto simétricamente equivalente por parte de Amy y entonces él dejó el departamento.

* * *

-"Entonces… ¿crees que debemos preocuparnos?" – la voz de Penny denotaba una autentica consternación.

Leonard se tomó unos segundos antes de responder, y entonces miró a su novia sentada a su lado en el sofá.

-"No lo sé, solo digo que Sheldon ha estado actuando raro, aún más raro que de costumbre y su comportamiento se ve afectado por su falta de comunicación con Amy y todo ese asunto de la 'semana de chicas'…. ¿no te parece extraño que sea ella quien lo evite?"

-"Nop… " – respondió negando simultáneamente con la cabeza.

-"¿Por qué no?" – pregunto de nuevo arrugando el entrecejo en señal de confusión.

-"Porque… sencillamente ella es quien más se ha esforzado en esta relación, Sheldon es más indescifrable que Amy, y mucho más aferrado a sus ideas y todas sus cosas locas; ella ha esperado mucho por él, y ahora que la cosas han avanzado y que ella ha sentido un cambio en si misma, simplemente teme que también lo haya hecho el loquillo que tiene por novio; lo más lógico es que muestre eso : una inconsciente forma de autoprotegerse, lo evita para no enfrentarse a un posible cambio negativo en él…"

-"Ya entiendo…."- dijo despacio y después mostró una de sus clásicas sonrisas amplias – "eres hermosa e inteligente…"

-"Es solo lógica femenina, sweetie…" – sonrió con modestia mientras se acercaba a Leonard con intenciones de besarlo.

Justo antes de que pudieran tocarse la puerta se abrió sin delicadeza y dio paso a la alta y esbelta complexión de Sheldon. No tenía buena cara.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevo. Es genial que nos encontremos nuevamente aquí. Y para no perder la costumbre:

Hlnjrqr: espero que este capítulo sea lo esperado para ti y cumpla las expectativas que tienes. También creo que Penny por lo general tiene comentarios acertados. Parece que si tengo un poco más de público. Gracias por el nuevo review.

SiCoop: Claro, que faltaba tu comentario, gracias por tomarte el tiempo. Me animan mucho tus palabras, disculparas ( y disculparan el resto de los lectores) que utilice este espacio para dar una respuesta personal: Tu frase "somos pocas/os los q leemos este tipo de buenas historias" me hizo la semana entera. Francamente me intriga el no saber porque no tengo tantos reviews como me gustaría, además noto que otras historias se desbordan de los mismos, aun cuando en mi opinión no sean exageradamente buenas; y si bien tu comentario trataba de ser amable, te aseguro que me levanto mucho el ánimo. Gracias.

illusiokm : Me satisface enormemente que te encante. Dejarte en ascuas era uno de mis objetivos, me alegra haberlo logrado. Con esta historia lo que busco es darle un giro a las convencionalidades de otras historias, francamente considero que quien mas necesita el contacto es Sheldon… de una forma u otra, termina o terminará cediendo.

Guest número 3: bueno… Sheldon es un tipo algo complicado así que nunca se sabe que puede molestarlo. Gracias por comentar. Actualizo… pues… básicamente cuando tengo el capítulo listo, procuro que no pase más de una semana, pero he estado un tanto ocupada.

Saludos, abrazos y un enorme agradecimiento para los seguidores del fic, supongo que son pocos, pero son fieles.

Les debo una disculpa por los errores de dedo, el mas grave del cap 4, fue "graVar" … aun no entiendo como se me pudo pasar.

De nuevo * Promo time*

Está en línea una nueva historia de nombre: "The parallel universes exploration", casualmente es M, no es como que intente persuadirlos para leerla, pero si tienen tiempo me encantaría saber su opinión.

Sumary: Después de llevar su relación a un plano intensamente físico, Sheldon se encuentra en una situación desconcertante, sin saber con exactitud qué tanto ha cambiado; por otro lado, quizá Amy no esté pasando por una situación mejor que su novio.

**DISCLAIMER**: Ni la serie, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady, Warner Bros. y CBS.

**Capítulo 5.**

-"Ey, Buddy, ¿Está todo bien?"- preguntó casi conociendo la respuesta.

-"¿Qué si ' está todo bien', Leonard?" – repitió la pregunta de su compañero, amigo y colega, en ese tono que auguraba una de sus condescendientes explicaciones – " Claro que lo está, si eres un entusiasta admirador e incansable seguidor de las poco coherentes, productivas e interesantes platicas de los conductores de taxi, entonces todo está magníficamente bien…" – terminó la frase casi lamentándose y continuo –"Ese taxi debería tener un buzón de sugerencias…."

-"¿Y cómo va todo con Amy?"- intervino Penny tratando de cambiar al tema realmente interesante.

-"Creo que…. ella va a dejarme…"- anunció cabizbajo y con los hombros hundidos…

-"Oh sweetie, no pienses eso, sabes que no lo haría…" – le dijo su vecina tratando de animarlo, mirándole apenada desde el sofá.

-"Esta vez es diferente… lo insinuó fehacientemente…" – parecía un niño pequeño a punto de llorar –"No estaba molesta, ni ebria… lo cual es completamente desconcertante porque ahora, que nuestra relación ha cambiado, encuentro incomprensible su forma de actuar…. Es decir: no lo hizo cuando constantemente me comportaba como un ególatra insensible, a pesar de mi comportamiento…. "- suspiro –"Oh… ¿A dónde se fue la magia? " – se lamentó.

-"Solo relájate Sheldon, veras que las cosas mejoran" – Penny contuvo difícilmente la risa, ante lo infantil de su pregunta y continuó con el intento de mejorarle el humor.

"Encuentro absolutamente sin fundamentos ni lógica cada una de tus palabras…." – resopló molesto y desapareció por el pasillo con dirección a su habitación.

* * *

-"Oh, Amy, Gracias a Dios...me alegra que estés aquí, por favor pasa…"

-"Hola Leonard, debo decirte que mi presencia en tu departamento no tiene nada que ver con una deidad"- dijo en su tono natural acomodándose en el centro del sofá.

-"Claro, claro… es solo una expresión" – dirigiéndose al pasillo del apartamento gritó – "¡Sheldon! ¡Sal un momento, Amy está aquí!"

En un tiempo en extremo breve el físico teórico apareció en la sala.

-"Amy…" - Se detuvo y la miro sorprendido a pesar de que Leonard había anunciado su presencia.

-"Terminé de leer en nuevo Acuerdo de Relación" – declaró en lugar del acostumbrado saludo. Los ojos de Sheldon se abrieron con mayor sorpresa, y despacio en silencio tomó asiento en su lugar, sintiendo un cosquilleo raro en el pecho.

-"Oh…yo..bueno…ehm….los dejaré….ahm… estaré con Penny…." –dijo torpemente el Dr. Hofstadter, indicando con sus manos la salida, al notar que esta podría ser una conversación de índole privada.

-"Estas siendo grosero, esta es una extremadamente importante conversación, de índole privada, entenderás que el informe anticipado de tus actividades puede ser prescindible, Leonard" - por un momento rompió contacto visual con Amy, y le dedico una mirada de desaprobación.

-"Debo decir que concuerdo con él" – giró su rostro para ver al mejor amigo de su novio.

-"Ustedes dos son odiosos…"- hizo una mueca acusadora típica de los infantes en edad escolar-"… nos vemos" – dijo secamente cerrando la puerta para dejar al Shamy lidiar con sus asuntos.

-"Entonces…¿Qué te parecen la nueva versión del contrato?" – comenzó nerviosamente esperando con ansiedad la respuesta.

-"No estoy segura de haber entendido la nueva clausula…." – lo miró con atención estudiando su reacción.

-"¿Por qué no? " – parpadeó confundido.

-"¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres decir?"

-"¿No se explica por si solo?" – respondió con una pregunta intentando evidenciar lo obvio que le parecía.

-"Dado que estoy aquí para cuestionarte sobre ello, creo que podrás concluir que no, no lo hace…."

-"Debes interpretarlo de una forma literal…" - desvió un poco la vista -"eso es lo que quiero decir…"

-"¿Es en…. serio?" – dudaba incluso de preguntar.

-"Si estuviera mintiendo te aseguro que ya lo habrías notado" –se le notaba apenado, mientras su índice derecho trazaba figuras geométricas elaboradas en su pantalón - "el addendum: 'Todas las formas de contacto físico quedan sujetas a la espontaneidad. En lo referente a la toma de decisiones sobre cuestiones específicas que sean inherentes a aspectos importantes derivados de dicho contacto, podrán ser determinadas mediante la decisión de la novia. ' Significa exactamente eso, como te comenté en el momento de entregártelo, lo firmé y sellé anticipadamente, con lo que podrás concluir que acepto todos y cada uno de tus términos."

-"¿Por qué haces esto, Sheldon?"- en verdad necesitaba esa respuesta, pero no le dio tiempo de responder –"Cambiaste la sección 'Tomarse de la mano' y todas las expresiones similares, estableciendo que ahora están regidos por las normas del addendum… y francamente encuentro eso inconsistente con todo…."- lo pensó mejor y corrigió -" con la mayoría de cosas que se de ti…. "

-"Aun…."- inició la frase con algo de inseguridad, después de permanecer en silencio, bajo la mirada tranquila de Amy – "¿Aun dudas sobre la posibilidad de continuar con nuestra relación?" – ella notó que su cuerpo se tensaba.

-"No." –respondió simplemente.

-"¿Eso significa que no tienes dudas por qué quieres continuar, o que estas segura de que no lo deseas?" –soltó rápidamente la pregunta y contuvo el aliento por los segundos que se tomó su novia en responder.

- "La primera opción es la correcta" – lo vio relajarse casi por completo al tiempo que dejaba escapar un leve pero liberador suspiro –"No has respondido a que se debe el cambio…"

-"Ehm… bueno…" – nuevamente esquivó por momentos su mirada –"después de considerarlo, no encontré ninguna razón, que se oponga a la no restricción de la interacción no solo mental en nuestra relación…. "

-"¿De nuevo en negativo?" – preguntó un tanto decepcionada.

Volvió a mirarla, apretó los labios, con los ojos fijos en los verdes iris de la neurobióloga, preguntándose si alguna vez había necesitado tal cantidad de valor en su vida como en este momento, finalmente habló, su voz parecía más profunda que de costumbre.

-"La verdad es, que no me gusta el cambio, Amy, técnicamente lo odio, si pudiera personificarse te aseguro que estaría en mi lista de enemigos mortales…" – hizo una pausa corta apenas para recordar cual el aspecto fundamental de su argumento – "sin embargo y a pesar de mi renuencia a él, debo decirte con toda la honestidad que posea que disfruto incomparablemente cada uno de los segundos que paso a tu lado…." – y en otro gesto fuera de lo esperado buscó la mano de le Dra. Fowler, apretándola entre la suya. Ella miró alternantemente el rostro del físico y porción distal de su brazo que continuaba siendo presa de Sheldon.

-"¿Estás hablando enserio?" –dijo con una amplia aunque un tanto incrédula sonrisa.

-"Si." – dijo solemnemente.

Los ojos de Amy resplandecieron, pero después lo miro desconfiadamente.

-"¿Estas ebrio?" – le preguntó con los ojos empequeñecidos en señal de escrutinio.

-"….No…" - parpadeó sorprendido, lo pensó y respondió.

-"¿Estas drogado?" – intentó de nuevo.

-"¿Qué? ¡NO!" – abrió los ojos y declaró escandalizado y ofendido –"Por supuesto que no, Amy…"

-"No me refiero a sustancias estupefacientes ilegales o fármacos controlados…. " – comenzó a explicar –"pudiera ser… no lo sé, ¿cafeína….. tal vez? He escuchado algunas historias sobre el café y tu…"

Él lo analizó mentalmente y le regaló un asentimiento en señal de concordancia.

-"Supongo que eso pudiera ser posible…. Pero no, no estoy ni ebrio, ni drogado…. ¿Por qué estas preguntándome algo como eso?"

-"Es solo que me es difícil creer lo que está sucediendo, tenía el concepto de que la versión sobria de ti no acostumbraba decir cosas como esas…." – dijo con una media sonrisa.

-"Bueno, debo aceptar que no lo hacía…. pero recientes eventos me han demostrado que el cambio también significa evolución, creo que soy un '_homo novus'_ mejorado" – y entonces tranquilo y sincero, dejo que su boca describiera una curva pronunciada y ensoñadora, parpadeó y sus ojos también parecían sonreír…

-"Espera un momento…. ¿esa es tu 'Koala face'? "- sin poderlo evitar se dio cuenta de la similitud del gesto.

- "Ah…. No… "- lo pensó tres segundos - "si me viera en la necesidad de nombrarla yo diría que esta es mi 'Amy face' "- y sonrió aún más profundamente.

Era todo lo que necesitaba así que dejándose llevar lo rodeó con sus brazos. Ahí, apretado entre los extremidades superiores de Amy algo pareció cambiar. Nuevamente la fuerza con la que era sujetado le parecía similar al estrangulamiento, y en esta ocasión tampoco quería que terminara. Cerró los ojos y dejo que el aroma del shampú anticaspa estimulara su nervio olfativo. Recordó que era el primer par craneal, el más primitivo y que su estimulación desencadenaba distintos procesos cerebrales, la mayoría de ellos relacionados con las necesidades básicas de todo organismo. Y en cuestión de necesidades, él francamente tenía que ampliar los establecidos, repentinamente se percataba de que la alimentación, la expulsión de deshechos e inhalar suficiente oxigeno distaban de ser la únicas actividades no opcionales…

Dejó, sin oponer realmente mucha resistencia, que sus manos se encontraran en la espalda de su novia, y aprovechando que no podía ver su rostro.

-"¿Amy?" – la llamó despacio sin romper el abrazo

-"¿Si, Sheldon?" - respondió desde el cálido aislamiento de sus ojos cerrados.

-"Esto cuenta como….'espontaneidad', ¿no es así? "

-"Eso creo…" – no estaba segura de que pasaba por la mente del físico.

-"Bien, entonces…. Quizá deberíamos bañarnos primero…." – dijo lentamente, casi como dudando, pero al final atreviéndose a terminar la frase; inmediatamente ella abrió los ojos de golpe, súbitamente interpretando el significado de sus palabras…


	6. Chapter 6

Hola de nuevo,

Llegar a 16 reviews en esta histori en el primer capítulo de "The parallel universes exploration", realmente me hace sentir como si estuviera en la lista de best-seller. Muchas gracias por las palabras y el apoyo de todas, (no estoy segura de que haya presencia masculina por estos rumbos :) )

Hlnjrqr : jajaja gracias por comentar nuevamente, este Sheldon está poniendo más de si, ha crecido un poco, y la escena el baño la estoy guardando para otro fic :)….

Illusiokm: No soy particularmente fan del arroz, pero este en particular me gusta, jajaja muchas gracias otra vez por el review, por tus palabras y por la sinceridad. Si algo de lo que he escrito andaba por tu mente me alego mucho. Me causa una gran satisfacción que te agraden mis historias. :)

Angietenshi: Jajajaja si no lo superas nunca, será realmente uno de los mejores halagos que he recibido. La verdad a mi también me gusto bastante como quedo. Gracias por el review.

Sicoop: Jajajaja te respondo aquí porque no sé cuando actualizaré la otra historia, lo siento… jajajaja de verdad hago un esfuerzo pero no dispongo de todo el tiempo que quisiera. Gracias por el review, espero que este capítulo compense la espera. :)

Bueno creo que este es el ultimo capitulo del fic, tengo la intención de subir un breve epilogo, pero aun estoy en proceso de decidirme.

En vista de que al parecer el Sheldon del primer universo paralelo ha gustado, tengo la intención de una secuela de esta historia ( sí, ¡otra! No sé si es bueno o malo jajaja) con un Dr. Cooper mas maduro e interactivo, aun tengo que madurar la idea, no quiero tardarme mucho con las actualizaciones y hacer que Sicoop se ponga triste (por si alguien tiene curiosidad puede ver la sección de reviews de The parallel universes exploration jejeje)

De nuevo gracias totales, ha sido genial escribir; saber que esperan por la actualización y recibir sus comentarios ha sido fantástico; ha sido mi primer "trabajo por entregas" y me siento satisfecha del resultado, todo su apoyo ha hecho que cada capítulo valga la pena.

Un abrazo para todas/os!

Maih.

**Capitulo 6.**

Todo estaba sucediendo rápido, tremendamente rápido. Y continuaba sin preocuparse por el hecho de no oponer resistencia alguna ante los acontecimientos que ocurrían. Buscó en su mente lo más detenidamente que pudo y no, no había ni un rastro de resistencia y tampoco había señales de preocupación. Se alegró. Se detuvo por un momento observando su imagen en el espejo del baño. Sin saber a ciencia cierta el porque, dedicó algunos segundos a estudiar su rostro. Su reflejo.

No era algo que hiciera con frecuencia, la autocontemplación con fines banales no era una actividad de la que fuera partidario. Sin embargo en ese momento notó algo que llamó su atención, reconoció en sus facciones que algunos rasgos que poseía de su padre se habían acentuado, y sin saber la razón fue presa de una sensación de una cálida melancolía. Se preguntó qué le diría su progenitor en este momento, e hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que muy probablemente le haría algún comentario subido de tono con groserías y juegos de palabras incluidos, pero seguramente estaría orgulloso (a su manera) de él. Siempre fueron muy diferentes, y era extraño ser tan diferente a alguien a quien físicamente se parecía tanto, tenía indudablemente muchas cosas de George Cooper, los ojos, el cabello, la boca, la estatura… excepto las rodillas, esas eran de su madre.

Su madre.

Oh…

La imagen de la autora de sus días mirándolo con escrutinio, mientras alzaba una inquisitiva ceja al tiempo que lo apuntaba acusadoramente con el índice, hizo que una gélida sensación le recorriera la espina dorsal; entonces en su mente la escuchó preguntarle…

_-"Shelly, ¿acaso has pecado?"_

Más escalofríos.

No había considerado la opinión de su madre.

Y definitivamente este era un mal momento para empezar a hacerlo.

Sentada en la cama esperaba pacientemente que Sheldon regresara. Durante sus extremadamente pocas visitas a la habitación de su novio había podido notar la impecable organización que reinaba en cada aspecto de la decoración. Decidió tratar de ocupar su mente con algo diferente a la _situación_ en la que iba a _involucrarse_; a diferencia de la noche del baile, en esta ocasión disponía de tiempo para analizar diferentes aspectos, y eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa… Repentinamente las centenas de historietas almacenadas ordenadamente resultaban algo interesante de ver….

Volteó a su izquierda y se dio cuenta de que Sheldon estaba observándola, ella no lo había escuchado entrar.

Lucía esa humedad pulcra y fresca que queda después de un minucioso aseo corporal, su bata de baño mostraba algunos manchones oscuros en los hombros y el cuello producto del agua que escurría débilmente de su cabeza, algunos mechones de cabello se pegaban su frente, daba la impresión de no haberse tomado el tiempo suficiente para secarse de forma adecuada. Se sintió por alguna razón expuesta y jaló las cintas, apretando más la bata de repuesto de Sheldon, que ella usaba en ese momento.

-"Parece ….. que …..es mi turno…" - trató de sonar natural y pasó lo más tranquilamente que pudo junto al físico teórico.

-"Amy, espera un momento…." – le escuchó decir.

Detuvo sus pasos y giró lentamente para encontrarse de frente con su novio, quien mantenía la mirada baja, evitando por completo que ella observara el azul de sus ojos. Esperó.

Después de unos segundos en los que parecía no estar seguro de si proceder o no, finalmente lo escuchó hablar.

-"He cambiado de opinión….." – fue lo que le dijo, y algo en el pecho de Amy se sintió pesado y frio – "debo pedirte una disculpa…." – ella supo que algo no andaba bien.

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" – le preguntó aun de pie frente a él.

-"Después de considerarlo he llegado a la conclusión de que actué precipitadamente y que esta no es la forma en la que quiero proceder…." – sus ojos se encontraron con los de su novia.

-"¿Me estás diciendo que…" – intentó preguntar despacio, sin asimilar del todo lo que escuchaba.

- "Sí…"- le interrumpió respondiendo antes de que ella terminara la pregunta, misma que él estaba seguro de conocer y que definitivamente no quería escuchar.

El aire pareció pesado de pronto, Amy sintió que el cuarto se ensombrecía de golpe por completo, y Sheldon notó la sombra de pesadumbre que mostró el rostro de su novia. El equivalente a su sentido arácnido le hizo saber algo no marchaba según lo esperado.

-"Ahmm…. Amy…."- comenzó a decir con nerviosismo, moviendo desordenadamente su mano como si tratara de encontrar la forma de puntualizar su idea - " Yo…..ehm….considero que no hay razón para ponerse de mal humor, si lo analizas detenidamente veras que tengo razón... " – expresó tratando de sonar racional, pero la mirada que le dedicó la neurobióloga le dejo claro que no era una buena estrategia -"escucha, si me permites… "

- "No quiero escuchar una palabra tuya, Sheldon…"

-"¿Por qué no?" – preguntó con mostrando gran incredulidad.

-"Porque después de esto estoy totalmente convencida de que eres un cobarde…" - le dijo despacio en un tono casi gélido.

El aludido parpadeó confundido, _'Quizá tenga hambre…'_ pensó, pero estaba seguro de que no sería buena idea externar su duda.

-"Por un momento tuve la tonta ilusión de que…. "- se detuvo insegura de que externar sus sentimientos fuera lo mejor – "¿sabes qué? ni siquiera importa, nada importa… solo dame un minuto para cambiarme y enseguida me voy… "

-"Amy…No quiero que te vayas…" – se escuchaba ¿desconcertado? –"ignoraba que el protocolo de aseo corporal fuera tan importante para ti…"- ella frunció el ceño al escucharlo dudando de lo que pasaba – "como puedes ver acabo de bañarme así que yo estoy limpio….Y si es indispensable para ti entonces tú podrías…"

-"No estoy segura de entender a qué te estas refiriendo Sheldon… "-

Esa no era la respuesta que espera, de pronto se percató de que quizá había un malentendido. Realmente estas cuestiones eran bastante complicadas. Su mente ágil y analítica elaboró rápidamente un procedimiento para poner en claro cuál era el problema que tenía en frente, ya que él tampoco entendía del todo que pasaba con Amy.

- "Ahm…. Estoy bajo la impresión de que estas molesta, ¿cierto? "- comenzó cautelosamente

-"Por supuesto que lo estoy…." – ella trataba de mantener la calma.

-"De acuerdo, entonces… la persona que causo esa molestia fui yo, ¿correcto?"

-"Sí…." – Amy estaba por perder la paciencia.

-"Y… eso fue porque…" – pero no pudo terminar la frase..

-"Basta Sheldon, todo esto carece de sentido, si no deseas que…. Nuestra relación siga en el plano físico está bien, no tienes porque complicar las cosas, lastimándome en el proceso…"

- "No quiero lastimarte, nunca ha sido mi intención; ¿Quién dijo que no lo deseo? Yo solo creí que mi sugerencia de omitir del protocolo del baño precoital te había molestado… " – dijo apresuradamente haciendo que la neurobióloga no comprendiera de momento sus palabras.

-"¿'Omitir el protocolo'?" – repitió sin entender del todo a que se refería, tratando de unir puntos en su mente.

-"Así es; cambié de opinión con respecto a establecer como regla el baño antes de la actividad…" –aceptó un tanto apenado –"considero que es algo de lo que podríamos prescindir, aunque quizá podamos dejarlo como opcional…. " – ella pudo ver el tinte rosado apareciendo fieramente en sus mejillas.

Todo lo referente a Sheldon, y a su relación había sido… excepcional, nada que pudiera catalogarse como común o establecido. El proceso de conocerlo, conocerse mutuamente, y sobretodo conocerse a sí misma había sido básicamente una montaña rusa de emociones. Le sorprendía gratamente el cambio de ambos, lo mucho habían evolucionado sus sentimientos, y eso derivaba inequívocamente a una evolución en la relación. Era una transformación que no dejaba de sorprenderla, era como llegar a ser un yo evolucionado, y al mismo tiempo seguir siendo Amy. Tenía la sospecha de que su novio, tenía un concepto muy similar de lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque no se atreviera a decirlo. Realmente no importaba, aunque en ocasiones se preguntaba cómo sería escuchar alguna expresión convencional y típicamente romántica, que procedieran del Dr. Cooper, Amy tenía la idea de que inequívocamente, por encima de las palabras el único amor que existe es el que se demuestra. Y él había demostrado bastante. A pesar de lo difícil que pudiera resultarle se esforzaba, y eso para la neurobióloga contaba como un acto derivado de los profundos sentimientos del físico.

- "Nunca he sido del tipo que rompe las reglas, pero supongo que eso también ha cambiado…."

Al escucharlo hablar se dio cuenta de que por algunos momentos se quedó absorta en sus pensamientos, y él la observaba atentamente esperando su reacción.

-"Esta … bien por mí… "- parpadeó un par de veces, dejando su análisis mental de lado -"realmente me agrada la categoría 'bad boy' … "

-"Entonces… ¿ya no estas molesta?" – preguntó con cierto jubilo.

-"Oh, no, ya no, me parece que hubo un malentendido…" – le sonrió

-"¡Grandioso!" – Amy recibió otra de esas sonrisas sencillas, sinceras y significativas, que básicamente la hacían derretirse por dentro… quizá no del todo en sentido figurado – "Me alegra que hayas decidido quedarte…"

-"A mí también…" – le regresó el gesto, sus labios separados revelando una amplia curva.

Movidos por la extraña e incontrolable fuerza magnética del instinto avanzaron dos, tres pasos simultáneamente, hasta quedar uno justo frente al otro.

Las manos de Sheldon tocaron los lentes de Amy.

-"Preferiría conservarlos…." – le dijo tímidamente, sin moverse un milímetro.

-"Oh… claro…. Por supuesto…." –torpemente los dejó en su lugar -"Creo que… estoy temblando de confianza….de nuevo…" - y se concentró -"¿Sería apropiado iniciar con un beso?"

-"Definitivamente lo sería…"

Dobló un poco las rodillas, inclinó el torso, y buscó persistentemente, ladeando levemente la cabeza en diferentes posiciones, el ángulo más apropiado para besar a Amy.

Era difícil. Fueron segundos desesperantes, la solución del problema técnico llegó cuando su novia decidió elevar un poco el mentón ofreciéndole la postura perfecta. Se inclinó más, se acercó casi rosándola, dudó retrocediendo un poco, quizá todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, lo reconsideró y decidió seguir, volvió a acercarse y en esta ocasión notó que ella parecía alejarse; la velocidad con la que el miedo lo invadió fue solo superada por la rapidez con que la que el alivio hizo acto de presencia al observar que la neurobióloga regresaba al punto original.

'_Vamos Cooper',_ se dijo y con un movimiento rápido se deshizo de los pocos milímetros que lo separaban de Amy, estaba prácticamente paralizado, de pie cerca de su cama, con los ojos cerrados y los labios juntos y apretados contra los de su novia, presionando la nariz contra su mejilla, sin estar muy seguro de cómo proceder, _'¡ Tienes que moverte !'_ le grito de nuevo la voz en su cabeza.

Cierto, claro… moverse… separó los labios torpemente y comenzó con sus intentos de apresar el labio superior de su novia con los suyos… tras un par de intentos fallidos, se dio cuenta de que la Dra. Fowler intentaba hacer lo mismo y sin saber exactamente como, se vieron inmersos en un poderoso beso. Bajo sus manos, sintió el intenso calor que despedían las mejillas de Amy, no supo cómo fue que llegaron hasta ahí, pero se dio cuenta de que era un buen lugar para empezar. De pronto se sintió extraño, como si estuviera por desfallecer, se dio cuenta de que el aire era lo que le faltaba, y separándose dedico unos segundos a respirar.

Lo rodeó con sus brazos, y él se limitó a devolver el abrazo. Besó su frente, y después dejo que su mentón descansa sobre la cabeza de la neurobióloga. En verdad quería hacerlo, no alcanzaba a entender del todo como era que una necesidad biológica hasta hace poco era opcional y completamente prescindible, estaba dominándolo por completo; pero aun así, el deseo se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Se dio cuenta de que "algo" faltaba…

Entonces Amy busco su rostro, mirándole a los ojos y besando su mejilla. Sonrió, y como reflejo Sheldon le sonrió también. Los pasos de ambos los dirigieron hacia la cama, aun de pie se observaron un momento, serios y concentrados en las facciones del otro; no muy seguro Sheldon encontró el nudo que ataba la bata su novia, tácitamente la vio asentir, y con algo de dificultad lo liberó. Sin perder tiempo bajó la vista buscando su propio nudo, al regresar su atención a la neurobióloga se dio cuenta de que la bata ya no la cubría.

Ella lo miraba con una profunda confianza reflejada en su rostro, y algo más que Sheldon no supo interpretar.

-"Oh… Dios…"- dijo casi inaudiblemente y por un momento comprendió el origen de las suplicas de Penny hacia una deidad durante el acto sexual. El tibio cosquilleo que sintió en el área pélvica le hizo saber que su sistema parasimpático funcionaba a la perfección. –"Cierto…. " - sacó rápidamente un par de preservativos de un cajón –"No estaba planeado, aun son el préstamo de Leonard y Wolowitz…." – respondió tímidamente al leer la duda en el rostro de Amy, ella sonrió satisfecha por la respuesta. '_Gracias cerebro'_, se felicitó por su acierto, realmente parecía dominar la habilidad de leer emociones….

La tomó de la mano, y ambos se sentaron de frente sobre la cama. Se le acercó y él dejó que lo besara, lo hacía muy bien, de nuevo era como flotar; se quitó rápidamente la bata sin deja que el beso terminara, entonces se animó a tocarla, sus palmas recorrían apresuradamente la piel de Amy, de alguna forma sus dedos encontraron el camino a sus senos …'_¡lo toqué_!' pensó sorprendido, y como reflejo por un momento estuvo a punto de retirar la mano como aquella vez que venció su miedo a 'Lovey Dovey', pero inmediatamente supo que no era buena idea, por el contrario realmente prefería mantener la posición actual recibiendo la atención y las caricias de su novia. Se obligó a hacer un espacio para colocar adecuadamente el método anticonceptivo. La sostuvo por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, ayudándola para que pudiera sentarse sobre los muslos del físico.

Inmediatamente sintió los brazos de Amy rodeando su cuello, y jugando con la humedad de su cabello. Las leves fricciones púbicas estaban volviéndose increíblemente estimuladoras, algunos recuerdos llegaron a la mente de Sheldon, pero nuevamente tuvo la sensación de que algo le faltaba. Perdido en el beso repentinamente una conversación, una idea, una verdad, un sentimiento, una necesidad le vino a la mente. Y le sacudió el alma.

-"No estoy seguro de cómo hacerlo, pero realmente es importante que te diga algo, antes de… proseguir…"- dijo de pronto casi en un susurro…

-"Adelante…" – escuchó la voz ronca de Amy, y observo sus ojos nivelados justo frente a los suyos.

-"Todos los conceptos que tenía, específicamente sobre cierto tipo de relación interpersonal han cambiado." –intentó sonar lo más elocuente posible, pero su voz denotaba cierta irracional emoción -"Y lo han hecho a causa tuya. Tú has sido el factor determinante en la variación de mi definición de las cuestiones sentimentales. Verte, escucharte, incluso basta con saber tu existencia, e imaginarte en tu apartamento o rodeada de cajas de Petri, matraces, tubos de ensayo en tu laboratorio, todo eso provoca en mi cerebro una inevitable y desconcertante cadena de reacciones químicas, y variaciones en el potencial de acción de las sinapsis, mismas que alteran mi percepción de la realidad, de mí mismo y de mi entorno; y que me producen una excesiva sensación de bienestar y plenitud, como consecuencia de un fenómeno biológico, cuya fisiología no está del todo esclarecida aún…."

-"¿Estas tratando… de decirme que… estás enamorado de mí? " – preguntó sonriendo, despacio segura ahora, de saber la respuesta.

-"Bueno… supongo… que esa declaración podría considerarse como el equivalente…"- a pesar de todo no estaba completamente dispuesto a rendirse y aceptarlo abiertamente, lo cual ciertamente ya no importaba -"sin embargo me siento más cómodo con la definición que he expresado…."

-"Lo sé…. y sobre tu revelación….yo también Sheldon…"

El brillo en sus ojos de Amy era impresionante, quizá no tanto como el intenso resplandor en las pupilas del Dr. Cooper. Sin nada más que decir, observando esa inexplicable luz en la mirada del otro, decidieron en un mudo acuerdo continuar. Amy se movió despacio, reduciendo aún más la distancia que los separaba, Sheldon tuvo la sensación de haber olvidado como respirar cuando una conocida y húmeda calidez rodeó su pene. Era como recordar un sueño, y estar perdido entre su cuerpo y el cuerpo de su novia.

Algo le decía que no estaba preparado para cada movimiento, cada roce, cada surruro y cada beso que Amy le regalaba, pero sin importar lo que le gritara su mente, no deseaba que terminara.

Disfrutaba de la risa, las caricias, los gemidos. No se contuvo cuando fue imperativa la necesidad de mover su cadera acompañando el ritmo oscilatorio de la pelvis de su novia.

No entendía y nunca entendería porque había dudado tanto… y lo interesante era, que eso ahora tampoco importaba.

Apretó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Amy cuando sintió que se contraía, leve, pausada y constantemente… y se sorprendió de que su propio orgasmo llegara un poco después, habría que trabajar en la sincronía….. nota mental para después….

Aun rodeado por la anatomía de su novia se animó a hacer una confesión mas.

-"Amy…" – dijo viéndola a los ojos, aun levemente cerrados por la experiencia recién ocurrida.

-"¿Si?" – respondió despacio, tratando de hacer que sus constantes vitales regresaran al estado basal.

Sheldon se tomó un par de segundo para verla y observar su reflejo en los ojos de Amy, sonrió sin poderlo ni quererlo evitar, y una sonrisa sencilla cruzó el rostro de la neurobióloga. No podía imaginarse que era lo que su novio le quería decir. La expresión en el rostro del fisico cambió entonces, a una extremadamente feliz, se sintió contagiada de esa emoción cuando le escuchó decir:

-"Soy un hippy…."


	7. Chapter 7

Hola:

Parece que tengo una racha de inspiración y he decidido aprovecharla. Acabo de darme cuenta que hace meses que actualice esta historia. Lamento enormemente la tardanza.

Los reviews:

hlnjrqr: Gracias por el comentario, me da gusto que te haya encantado.

Illusiokm: Me sorprenden gratamente las emociones que la historia ha despertado en ti, me halagan tus palabras. Me emociona mucho que te emociones, y que puedas percibir lo que trato de decir.

la-novh94: Te agradezco el review y el interés en mis historias.

Rachel: ¡Wow!... ¿qué puedo decir? Realmente no esperaba, a estas alturas de la historia, recibir un review como el tuyo. Estoy francamente halagada. Me complace que te haya gustado a ese punto la historia, tanto como para dejar un comentario de ese tamaño.

Sobre mi perfil, se que no es muy visitado; pero agradezco que lo hayas leído. Concuerdo contigo en los aspectos que comentas. En mi opinión Amy terminará por hacer que Sheldon se convierta en una mejor versión de sí mismo, y la mejor parte es que él no lo verá venir.

Me alegra que hayas leído "La liberación de la intoxicación" también; y que te haya gustado al igual que esta historia. He hecho un esfuerzo para mantenerme en personaje, lo cual es honestamente difícil. En verdad trate de no caer en lo cursi. Es gratificante que hayas disfrutado la historia. Este es el epilogo, que es al mismo tiempo una introducción a una nueva secuela. Está en línea "The parallels universes exploration" por si tienes tiempo y quieres leer algo más de mi autoría.

No tienes que disculparte por el review, me ha gustado mucho. Solo me queda agradecerte por tus palabras, agradecer que seas fan de la historia, y tengas planeado seguir leyendo, siendo fiel y sin presiones. Soy yo quien te da las gracias, a ti y todos los que leen mis historias. Gracias por animarte a dejar el laaaargo párrafo, por lo ánimos y por todo lo demás.

Mucha suerte para ti también, en todo.

Nos leemos.

**Ha sido fantástico escribir y que me lean.**

**Nuevamente MI AGRADECIMIENTO TOTAL Y EXTREMO PARA TODAS. **

Promo time: El día de hoy subí "The coffe shop variability", la versión alternativa de lo que paso en la cafetería de "The parallels universes exploratión"; no sé por si alguien siente curiosidad.

El epilogo, como comenté con anterioridad, es la introducción a una nueva historia que quizá tarde un poco en estar en línea. Veremos qué pasa.

Procurare tener lo más pronto posible el capítulo 4 de los universos.

DISCLAIMER: Ni la serie, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady, Warner Bros. y CBS.

**The hippie revelation.**

**Epílogo.**

La ensalada tenía un sabor suave y moderado, completamente amistoso para su paladar. Eso no le gustaba. Observó la gelatina de limón cuidadosamente acomodada en el pequeño plato a su derecha. Suspiró acongojadamente, con gusto habría empezado el almuerzo comiéndola, pero: ¿en qué clase de mundo caótico el postre iba antes que la comida principal? Ciertamente ese mundo no era el suyo. Otro suspiro igualmente desalentado. Con resignación clavó el tenedor en la lechuga rebosante de frescura y se dispuso a seguir engullendo los coloridos vegetales.

En ese momento disfrutaba de la poco usual, pero reconfortante soledad que sus amigos habían decido otorgarle.

Habían mencionado algo sobre una conferencia donde habría señoritas en traje de baño o algo así. Nada que a él le interesara realmente, razón por la cual no había prestado atención.

_Mujeres en trajes de baño. _Repitió en su mente al tiempo que dejaba escapar un resoplido. No entendía cómo sus amigos, siendo hombres de ciencia, podían sucumbir ante algo tan primitivo… bueno, la verdad era que, ahora lo entendía vagamente. Aún así las mujeres no formaban parte de sus intereses. Bueno, no todas. Solo una de hecho.

Y entonces sonrió dándose cuenta de que por vigésima tercera vez en lo que iba de la mañana sus pensamientos se dirigieron invariablemente hacia Amy.

-"Oh, Amy… ¿qué me has hecho esta vez?"– dijo bajito, entre desesperanzado y contento.

La verdad era que pensar en ella no representaba un dato de alarma para él. Había cierta mágica liberación en cada evocación mental que tenía de su novia.

Era indudablemente fascinante.

Su mente. Su conocimiento. Un excepcional ser humano. Sin mencionar algunos otros atributos.

Atributos… _ejém_… físicos…

Imágenes inquietantes comenzaron a llenar… no, a invadir su mente. Imágenes que en realidad eran recuerdos. Su memoria privilegiada podría significar para él, en este preciso instante, una especie de extraña bendición (si creyera en las bendiciones, claro está). El punto fundamental de catalogarla como "extraña" era que realmente no le desagradaba. Se vio de pronto proyectando en su mente momentos específicos, de una actividad en particular que había llevado a cabo con su novia.

El inevitable sonrojo no lo tomó por sorpresa, casi se había acostumbrado a la ardorosa sensación de calor, que producía la dilatación de sus vasos sanguíneos en su rostro. En cierto punto era probable que hubiera empezado a agradarle dicha sensación, que venía ligada invariablemente con la remembranza de la piel expuesta de Amy, cuando cada folículo de su piel parecía estar sincronizado con el resto y respondían a una interminable cantidad de estímulos que Sheldon no sabía que era capaz de proporcionar.

Más vasodilatación.

El cosquilleo en el área pélvica le indicó que era mejor detener el tren de recuerdos y de emociones, antes de que un bochornoso evento se suscitara. ¡Rayos! En verdad necesitaba controlar ese tipo de impulsos, no había sido presa de la _espontaneidad_ en semanas, pero la periodicidad de "trances de recuerdos" (como él los llamaba), se hacía cada vez más frecuente. Y en lugares y momentos altamente inapropiados.

Salió del ensueño y se dio cuenta de que el dorso de su mano derecha se mantenía a la altura de su rostro, y que con sus dedos parecía acariciar una figura inexistente.

_Cosas de hippies_. Pensó un tanto agobiado.

Ya no tenía hambre. De hecho nunca tuvo mucha.

Levantó la vista distraídamente, y notó algo que llamó de inmediato su atención: Leslie Winkle comía en compañía de una joven que Sheldon identificó como Ramona Nowitzky. Lo remarcable era que la estudiante lo observaba con la misma gélida expresión que mostró el día que él le dijo que saliera de su departamento.

La chica se levantó y pasó justo frente al físico teórico sin dejar de dedicarle esa intensa mirada. Parecía molesta.

No estaba seguro de qué significaba. Frunció levemente el ceño haciendo una mueca de desconcierto. Podría ser cualquier cosa. Hundió los hombros y se preparó para regresar a su oficina, casi era hora de la llamada telefónica con Amy.


End file.
